


【现代AU】猫猫笨蛋（三）

by Guinevere960717



Series: 【现代AU】猫猫笨蛋 [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Series: 【现代AU】猫猫笨蛋 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955623
Kudos: 1





	【现代AU】猫猫笨蛋（三）

01\. 

坐进车里的一瞬间，全圆佑就好像忍了很久一样，迅速地变回了小猫模样。他的皮毛不再像以前一样光亮了，而是灰扑扑乱糟糟的，眼睛迷迷蒙蒙，像是一只生病的小流浪。权顺荣很庆幸自己带了猫包，这样全圆佑就能蜷进去睡一小会儿。

全圆佑钻进浴室洗澡的当口，权顺荣开始帮他整理那个大帆布包。除了从小旅馆带出来的粗糙牙具，就是几件他再也不想让全圆佑穿的衣服。一本纸页飞薄的大本子掉落出来，封皮摇摇欲坠，使他想起拖着仅有皮肉相连的残肢、哀哀嚎叫的小动物。第一页整齐地记着所有接单的截止日期，要求和金额。有的划掉了，有的还在缝隙里加了小字修改。怪不得全圆佑能独自在外支撑很久，他确实凭着残存的记忆和强烈的意志，找到了一件无需身份证明、有电脑就能做的营生。里面是各种图纸和英文作业的草稿，有的页面甚至用铅笔画了图、又用水笔写了文章大纲，覆盖得满满当当。甚至后面还记着帮人补课的题目——可以，全圆佑。他在心里默默地想。读书时学的东西全想起来了，却偏偏忘了自己，也忘了我。

“啊，下午还要上课……”全圆佑顶着湿漉漉的头发，看着权顺荣正在翻看的本子发呆。

“发烧了还上什么课。”权顺荣抓过毛巾帮他擦干，全圆佑就顺从地蜷在沙发上搂着那个在他手里小得不成比例的幼猫奶瓶出神。圆圆还是小猫的时候权顺荣总怕它长不大，经常抱它在怀里给它喂羊奶粉。即使变成接近成年身材的猫咪了，还是非要用这个奶瓶钻进权顺荣怀里喝。权顺荣曾经挺讨厌它这个习惯的，现在想想也许是这只别扭小猫给自己找的撒娇理由吧。

“不可以。”全圆佑把奶瓶抱紧了，“生病也可以上课的。”

权顺荣的心又提起来了。想来全圆佑在外面流浪，缺衣少食，生病了也没有证件去医院挂号，这样的时刻不在少数。他越发后悔自己接受新情况的速度太慢，让自己心爱的小猫离家出走吃了许多苦头。

“有一天被电动车撞倒了。”全圆佑有一搭没一搭地咬着橡胶头说，“在马路上躺了好久好久……警察都以为我死掉了，但是下午我还是回去上课了。怎么样，我很厉害吧。”

“不用这么‘厉害’也可以的。”权顺荣几乎说不出话来了。真是很大的决心，即使死在外头也不肯自己回来了。

“还是厉害一点比较好。一个人好像也过得不错。”

“现在要走吗？”

“不走。喜欢这个奶瓶。”

“装在包里给你带走。”

“那顺荣也可以装进包里吗？。”

02\. 

全圆佑骄傲地宣称，自己的月薪已经超过了权顺荣。他因为替人补课做作业尽心尽力，不仅接到了本市院校的单子，还被推荐给了其他大学的学生们。

“时薪呢？”权顺荣笑，“从我没起就开始做事，我都要睡觉了你还没动晚饭。值得吗？”

全圆佑瘪了瘪嘴。他已经很久没有变回小猫的模样了，头发变得长长的。

“我还有投资收入噢~”权顺荣悠闲地看着他，“不然怎么养你这只臭猫。明天要不要跟我去参加婚礼？我以前的同事要结婚了。”

全圆佑抬起眼睛，戒备地看着他。他其实很少出门，大部分时候在家里窝着，偶尔会到楼下买点碳酸饮料，再晒晒太阳。权顺荣不是很确定，之前全圆佑是如何孤身一人学着和这个世界打交道的，特别是寄居在鱼龙混杂的场所时。

“就是进门，打个招呼，坐下吃东西，吃完了就走。”权顺荣尽量把这个人多的场合描述得轻松一些。两三个月的小猫要学着社会化，让变成人类全圆佑和人打打交道、学习一下社交没什么坏处吧？

“是你的同事，他们不认识我。”全圆佑抵抗道。

“就说是我的朋友呗。这么喜庆的场合，一个人太孤单了。”

“我记得你说‘我们’除了没领结婚证什么都做了。”全圆佑反驳，“只是朋友？”

“呀，那你想我怎么说。”权顺荣“腾”地坐起来，“我男朋友让车撞死了，现在变成小猫半人类半，今天带他来看看人类的婚礼？”

“事实就是这样。”

“事实就是别人会觉得我们脑子有问题！”

“说好了不再逼我了……”全圆佑负隅顽抗，“我还要上课……”

“我看了你的排课表，那天分明就是公众假期。醒醒吧圆佑，你不可能一个人坐在这间小房子里完成所有事。你的买卖想做得更大，要雇人给你帮忙、甚至租个店面下来吧。到时候才发现自己完全不懂得辨别各种各样的人类，钱不会被骗光吗？”

全圆佑沉默了一会儿。

“我要把奶瓶装在包里去。”

03.

全圆佑感到很不自在。权顺荣一落座，那些西装革履的男士们就围上来问东问西。他在他们中间自如地谈笑，讨论最近上市的公司、婚外情被抓的基金经理和品牌新推出的红酒。他过去并不清楚权顺荣还有这样的一面、曾经属于这样的世界，远离猫猫狗狗，在一群人精中拥有自己的立足之地。他只好默默捧着自己的手机，回复一个大学生发来的问题。她问是不是可以来学校图书馆帮她补习，全圆佑犹豫了一下还是答应了。他过去没有一个合适的身份，只好说自己是某所本市大学的博士生，兼职做助教，也自己偷偷挣点外快。权顺荣说他编得不错，如果当时他不是跟着权顺荣来这个城市定居，大概就是这样生活。他洋洋得意的同时觉得，大概权顺荣对曾经的他而言十分重要，重要到可以找一个无聊的工作、放弃科研生涯的程度。

新郎新娘来敬酒的时候就站在全圆佑旁边。他们喜悦的声音让全圆佑愈发的不自在了——是不是如果他们没出车祸，也会拥有这样的婚礼、也会成为快乐的新人，而不是一个心碎的小店员和一个不人不猫的奇怪东西呢？他真的很想把手探进权顺荣的书包里，把那个空空的奶瓶掏出来抱在怀里。

"我想要奶瓶。"他低声对权顺荣说。

"不可以。"权顺荣压低声音坚决地说。

"我要变回小猫。"

"绝对不行。我怎么解释一个大活人突然消失？"

"我要回家。"全圆佑几乎是在急切地哀求了。他一秒钟也不想多呆在这里了。他讨厌这些人，讨厌整个陌生的世界。他除了补课再也不想出门了。

"你怎么了？"权顺荣以"出去抽根烟的"理由拉着全圆佑绕到了饭店后面。"小猫应激反应？"

"不是的……"全圆佑小声说。"我觉得他们不喜欢我。"

权顺荣警惕起来。他想起他们确实在自己去其他桌敬酒时短暂地分开了一会儿。

"他们跟你说什么了？"

"他们问我是谁了。"全圆佑烦躁地抓了抓头发说，"我说，是你的朋友。他们又问我在哪里工作，我说是补习老师。然后他们就安静了。"

"这没什么。只不过他们的圈子里很少有补习老师罢了，你比较特别。"

"你也觉得补习老师不好吗？"全圆佑靠了过来，急切地看着他。

"我觉得挺好的。"权顺荣说。"我甚至没期待你能自己找到事做，还做得这么好。"

"我能回家了吗？"

"嗯。"权顺荣放弃了。能带他出来一会儿已经不容易了，何苦逼他撑完全场。

04.

"我故意的。"全圆佑一进家门就抱着奶瓶快乐地倒回沙发上。"我是三建的工程师，对吧？过去做城轨项目设计的。"

"你想起来了吗？"权顺荣的眼睛睁得很大。

"只是想起我以前不喜欢你的同事了。"全圆佑踢掉拖鞋，"每次看着你们勾肩搭背地喝得很醉就很不开心。我让你没面子了吗？"

"没有。"权顺荣在他额头上亲了一下。"你开心最重要。你其实害怕了吧？"

"……"

"笨猫。"


End file.
